The War
The War, also known as The War that lasted Hundred Years, '''or the '''Longass War is some big war that was started by Fire Lord Sozin since he thought it would be COOL if he took over the world and also because he wanted to build some new condos, and China the Earth Kingdom had an awesome market. The Fire Nation was owning everyone until Aang came along and now they're being owned by a 12 year old kid. The War is simply referred to as The War since the people of the Avatar world were too lazy to give it a name or something. Currently, Paramount Studios is producing a feature length movie (that has caused a casting controversy LOL) about the war which was released in summer 2010. It really sucked. Stages of the War Air Nomad Massacare Sozin, being smart, knew only the avatar could stop him and asked some of those hippies where they went. His uncle replied that he just left, and proceeded to the bar. Before they left, Sozin had a brilliant idea to kill of these hippies. So they brutally killed them all, and left. That was the greatest thing the Fire Nation had done in 30 years. Southern Water Tribe Raids While, the main army and stuff were attacking the Earth Kingdom, a group called the Southern Raiders went down to the Southern Water Tribe to see if they had anything worthwhile to preserve here. Since it was the frozen tundra, there was nothing important here except some barbarians. So, they killed them all of, and used whatever territory they gained to drill for oil. However, a small group got away and chose to continue living in the tundra when they could have instead moved to the Earth Kingdom. Eventually, a girl was born and found the avatar, while fishing. Yeah...we thought it was random,too. Eventually, Katara, Aang, and her brother left to be the youngest and smallest group of people to kick Fire Nation butt, yet. Earth Kindom The Fire Nation took over most of western china Earth Kindom, and had made some cash by converting lots of "important" and "precious" objects of the Earth Kingdom to condos and oil refinerys. The war could have ended because they got their inital goal, but the new firelord wanted some drugs. That meant he had to take over Omashu, the drug capital of the avatarverse. After they won there, he realized he need some beer with those drugs. So, he had to get Ba Sing Se, which had a beer store every corner. Just as he was about to take it, the avatar showed up and kicked Fire Nation butt. So, Ozai went to his war chamber to decide how to get his red bull. Eventually, they decided it was impossible but agreed if he could not have them then nobody could. After coming up several different ideas, they settled on one of Ozai's favorite. However, before that plan could be put into action his little 15 year old girl did what her dad could not and took over the capital with two of her friends . Ozai then got pissed of because his idiot of a son had to come home for not screwing up and killing the avatar. But, even though Ozai got his drugs, and beer he said "Know what? I'm gonna burn that nation down anyway", so he ordered the preparations to be made. As they were doing that the avatar again showed up, and this time he used the massPWNage state to beat Ozai up. Then he use a plot twist to take away his firebending with out killing him. So, the Fire Nation, Their stupid military, and the Fire Lord himself all failed. Not surprised. After the war After the war ended several things happened: :*Ozai was sent to jail, for being high and having done crimes against humanity. :*Zuko, the emo kid, became Fire Lord. :*Kataang won the shipping wars, so Zutarians should have stopped whining about it, but they did not. :etc. Category:Events Category:Wars